


When You Do I'll be Around

by mistynights



Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistynights/pseuds/mistynights
Summary: Peggy is tired after a long day at work. Angie helps her feel better
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620580
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	When You Do I'll be Around

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash February day six. Today's prompt was **Upside down**. This is so sappy, wtf. Apparently the only think I can write on time is angst XD. Anyways, have some fluff to make up for yesterday's fic. This is short because I had class all day and I'm exhausted.
> 
> Title from Rolling Stone by Passenger

Peggy closes the door to their apartment with a long sigh. It's been a particularly bad day at work, and her head feels like it will split open any minute. Inside the lights are all off, but she can hear a soft melody coming from the main room. She frowns; it's late and Angie has to be early on set tomorrow for shooting. 

With a sigh, she sets her keys on the bowl by the door and hangs her coat before walking to the room. Angie is lying on the bed, her feet propped up on the headboard and her head resting at the foot of the bed. Her phone plays music softly on the bedside table, and she has an open script on one of her hands, but her eyes are unfocused with sleep and thoughts of whatever has kept her awake so late.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Peggy asks and begins to get ready for bed. Angie puts the script besides her on the bed with a tired groan.

"You were running late," she replies, rubbing at her eyes. Peggy gives her a long look, finishes taking bobby pins out of her hair and puts the rest of her pajamas on. Once that's done, she drops herself on the bed next to Angie with a grunt.

"You didn't have to wait for me, darling." Despite her words, there's an undeniable warmth growing in her chest. Angie smiles, turns on her side so she can wrap her arms around her. Peggy lets herself relax into the embrace and sighs.

"You always come late when you have bad days," Angie mutters, voice thick with sleep now. "I wanted to help you feel better when you came."

Peggy's smile turns fond as she burrows her face in Angie's hair for a second. 

"You've done more than enough." Peggy tries to move then, but Angie tightens her grip around her. Peggy laughs. "Come on, how about we sleep on the right side of the bed?"

"You are no fun," Angie mutters, but any heat behind her words gets lost under a yawn. Reluctantly, she allows Peggy to move them both around and under the covers. 

She's back to hugging Peggy the moment they are settled.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://misty--nights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
